The present invention relates to devices having sensors adapted to detect and/or measure components of feces useful as health and/or nutritional indicators.
Today, devices comprising sensors to detect various disease or health conditions of individuals by analyzing blood for health markers are known. The most widely known include blood glucose monitors that allow patients with diabetes to monitor their blood glucose levels and determine the amount of insulin required to balance their sugar levels. Additionally, portable devices with sensors adapted to detect alcohol (i.e., ethanol) levels in the exhaled breath of suspected intoxicated drivers are widely known and employed by various law enforcement agencies. These devices have generally replaced traditional laboratory testing as the preferred means for these applications because of their convenience and reliability. The devices respond to pre-defined target analytes in the blood and exhaled breath and provide an indication of the presence and/or level of the target analyte. However, none of these specifically detect chemical and/or biological components of the subject""s feces that function as markers for potential health issues and/or nutritional status. No convenient, accurate means are available to caregivers and/or medical personnel to quickly provide data on fecal health and/or nutritional markers, especially those associated with diarrheal disease, poisoning, and malnutrition. Additionally, the devices do not predict when a health or nutrition-related event is about to occur and signal subject or caregiver that prophylactic or remedial action is required prior to the onset of clinically observable symptoms.
The present invention is directed to a device that comprises a sensor adapted to detect one or more specific health and/or nutrition markers in feces. The device may also signal the caretaker of the occurrence or quantity of the marker. In preferred embodiments, the device comprises a diagnostic panel including at least two sensors. The sensors are adapted to detect different target biological analytes in bodily waste or on the wearer""s skin. Preferably, the device of the present invention comprises a diagnostic panel adapted to determine the cause of a particular disease state, such as diarrhea, and to signal the caretaker, the wearer, or an actuator of the occurrence.